Romance Revelation
by GreenFiore
Summary: Logicshipping some isismahaado: A hidden romance grows between Preist Seto and Preistess Aishizu, but when Egypt is in danger, can their love stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry!

A little girl sat hiding in a corner between two houses. With her long black hair hanging in her face, she watched in horror as a group of bandits terrorized her village. Fire was crackling and babies were crying. Women were screaming and bandits were laughing. All the sounds filled this little girl's head, as she shook in fright of what she saw before her.

The bandits attacked the village men, plundered the houses, and set fire to anything in their path. Chaos was all around her. But she sat still, watching, waiting for her mother. She knew in her heart her mother would come. Her mother loved her and would not leave her. Her mother was alive, looking for her. This little girl knew this without a doubt.

She was proven correct when a woman gasped with relief as she found the little girl. "Aishizu, my Aishizu." The mother grabbed her daughter, Aishizu, in a tight hold. Sweat and dirt mixed with tears, as little girl's mother began to sob. The only thing Aishizu could do was hug her mother back.

"Mama, I was so scared. I was waiting for you. I didn't know what to do," cried Aishizu.

"Don't worry honey. I'm here now. I am so sorry I left you. But I had to. I had to keep you safe," said the little girl's mother soothingly.

But the mother and daughter were interrupted when a nasty snicker was heard behind them. Aishizu's mother released her daughter and looked behind her. There she saw an inhuman-looking man smirking as he held a sword in his hand.

"Ahh…, how cute? It's a mother and daughter reuniting for the very last time before they die a horrible and painful death," laughed the malicious bandit.

But before he could lift his sword, Aishizu's mother ran and knocked it out of his hand. Outraged, the bandit grabbed Aishizu's mother by the neck lifted her in the air. Her feet dangled struggling to be freed. The little girl couldn't stand to see her mother like this. It was unbearable. Before she knew it, Aishizu ran and had the sword in her hand.

Tears were streaming down Aishizu's face, but she knew what she had to do. She lunged toward the bandit with the sword in her hand. The blade pierced the man's back as he wailed in pain. Aishizu's mother dropped to the ground with a thump. The little girl ran over to her mother and looked into her ocean blue eyes. The bandit already lay dead beside her.

"Aishizu, my child," whispered the little girl's mother. There was much strain in her voice as she lay there, in her daughters lap. "I can't go on any longer in this world. It's my time to travel to the underworld, where Osiris and Isis live. Promise me you'll run from here, far, far away. My darling, you are destined for a fate much greater than village life. The goddess Isis blessed you with a gift, the gift of foresight. Use it wisely. You must leave me." Tears were streaming down her mother's face, just as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mother, you know I can't leave you. It's not your time to go. You have to say here with me," argued Aishizu. She knew she was being selfish, but just the idea without her mother was unbearable.

"Honey, you must be strong. I love you. I always will. Please, listen to me."

Aishizu nodded through her tears. Her mother smiled gently and closed her eyes. She had passed on to the underworld.

Aishizu sat there in disbelief. She didn't cry. She didn't move. She just sat there.

Finally, she got up and ran. She ran through the streets with burning houses and smoke. She ran through the dead bodies that lay there. She just kept running.

Soon, she was far from her village and was in the sandy no where of the desert. There she stopped and fell to the ground sobbing. _How could the Gods be so cruel? How could they let mother leave me? _

The sun went down and day turned into evening as evening turned to dark. Aishizu just lay there crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry!

**Hi, here with another chapter! My writing style is kind of different than most fan fictions, so if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE (and I emphasize CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism, it will be greatly appreciated. Also, I must say I'm sorry for last chapter. It was kind of fast paced, so I tried to make this one slower. **

CHAPTER 2

The hot Egyptian sun rose, as a young boy was riding his horse through the nothingness of the desert. Sand filled the landscape and everything was plain. Royally dressed, the young boy had his light brown hair waving in the wind, and gazed into the distance with his cold blue eyes. For some reason, when he rode, he felt free, free of the palace, free from his duties. He felt invincible.

But then he stopped. As he was riding he found a body a few feet ahead of him. Startled, he stared at it for minutes, curiously looking. _What could've happened to that person?_ _And how did there body get in the middle of the desert?_

Finally, he got off his horse and advanced cautiously to the curled up body. There he saw a young girl. Her beauty amazed the young boy and then he felt grief.

But then the young girl's eyes flickered open. She shot up in a panic, looking around her. The boy was startled, but sighed with relief. _At least she is alive._

Noticing her distress, he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The young girl shook her head. "No, no. You didn't startle me." She looked at him with the most beautiful blue eyes and he stared back. For minutes they just looked at each other, until the young girl quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed. The young boy quickly felt a pang of awkwardness and looked away quickly too. _I hope she doesn't think I am a fool_.

Then, for minutes, they just stood there, looking off in the distance.

Soon uncomfortable by the silence, the young boy piped up, "Umm…I can take you to your home, if you want."

The young girl looked down. "I don't have a home, anymore," she replied plainly.

_Good going Seto._ "Oh. Well, I can take you to your family," the young boy offered again.

Tears began to well up in the young girl's eyes and she shook her head. "They're all dead," she said through her tears.

Seto truly felt horrible. _Great! Now you made her cry. You better come up with something to make her feel better._ A few seconds passed and then Seto said, "I can take you to the Pharaoh's palace. I'm sure you can find a home somewhere near there."

The young girl stopped crying and began biting her lip in deep thought. She stood there staring at the ground in silence, until she raised her head and finally spoke. "I will come with you to the palace if you help me find a home there."

Seto shrugged. "Sure, and I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Seto.

The young girl smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Seto. I am Aishizu."

Seto got on his horse and then motioned for Aishizu to get on. She apprehensively sat down on the horse's back, when Seto said, "Grab on to me."

Aishizu wrapped her arms around Seto, as he commanded his horse to run. The steed began to gallop and soon the two were at entrance to the Pharaoh's palace.

(Now focuses on Aishizu)

Aishizu was amazed when she followed Seto through the Pharaoh's palace. _How amazing? The artwork, the architecture, its all so grand and magnificent. And they all have so much history. This is truly fit for the Pharaoh._

The Palace was decorated with tapestries of the gods and paintings of the past kings. It was grand with its high ceiling and had such a godly look. Everything was made from the highest quality, from the stone walls and tiled floors to the each tread sewn in the tapestries. Yes, this was fit for a Pharaoh.

But soon, Seto and Aishizu walked into the palace gardens. It too was grand with its maze of exotic flowers and trees. A fountain stood in the middle and a stone bench right next to it. There a young boy shouted, "Hey Seto, is that your girlfriend?"

Seto just scowled and then whispered to Aishizu, "That's Karim, a pretty obnoxious kid, if you ask me."

Karim walked over to Aishizu and warmly greeted, "Hi. I am Karim. I never met you before, so you don't mind if I ask for your name, do you?

Aishizu shook her head and smiled. "I am Aishizu."

"Oh. What a pretty—"

"Karim, where is Priest Akunadin?" interrupted Seto.

"Hmm…I think he's in the throne room," Karim suggested. Seto nodded and then went off again; Aishizu followed. Karim frowned and waved bye to Aishizu as she waved back.

Soon, they were in the main hall of the palace where the Pharaoh sat on his throne. Aishizu couldn't believe her eyes. Her pharaoh, her king, her god, sat just before her. He was decorated in various gold ornaments had such a strong and great aurora. Even his throne was made of pure gold. There before him was man dressed in a white robe. He had a look of pride, yet harshness and was talking to the Pharaoh.

When Aishizu looked over at Seto, she saw him bowing, so she immediately did the same. But she couldn't help over hearing the conversation between this man and the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, the Seven Millennium Items have been created, but we must find the ones destined to hold them quickly, for they must be trained as priest first. Each millennium item will choose its holder. We should send news through out the kingdom for any worthy," explained the man.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, Akunadin. Send the news immediately. My son, Atemu, is growing so quickly and I want strong and wise priest to guide him through his reign as Pharaoh." Akunadin nodded. Then the Pharaoh looked Seto and Aishizu. Aishizu's heart jumped. "Seto, I see you have brought a visitor. What is the purpose of your presence here?"

Seto's head rose. "My Pharaoh, I came to see Priest Akunadin, but unfortunately he was conversing with you. I'm deeply sorry for any disturbance I may have inflicted."

Aishizu stood there, but then the colors around her began to blur and Seto words started to slur (it rhymes! ). Even the floor began to spin. Everything was swirling around her, images mixing with images, sounds mixing with sounds. _Oh no! Not again, not another vision._ Aishizu collapsed right before the Pharaoh to the ground with a thump.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yea! I got another chapter done. This chapter introduces a few characters, but not much happens. Sorry! But there will be more action and a lot more characters introduced in the next. So if this is disappointing, don't worry. There is more to come. Also I must address the fact that I have a made up my own character (Ramla) for the sake of my story. She is pure fiction and has no place in the manga or anime. And reviews will always be appreciated.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh…yea.

_CHAPTER 3_

_Aishizu stood by the balcony of her palace room observing the Nile and the landscape that surrounded it. The night was serene and the breeze blew gently, rippling her silky black hair in the wind. She was dressed in the grandest fabric and adorned with jeweled ornaments, one being a brilliant gold necklace. But this was no simple piece of jewelry. It began to glow, dimly at first, but then brighter and brighter. Aishizu tensed up and grabbed her neck, feeling its power. As it illuminated the darkness, she took a deep breath, relaxing her body and closed her eyes. Something was different. She could sense it. Something in the Sands of Time had been altered. _

Aishizu eyes shot open in alarm. All she could see was the darkness around her as her body lay lifelessly on a small bed. The room was cramped and the bed sheets stuck to her sweaty skin. Her hair was in knots and her breath was shallow. _Where am I?_

She desperately tried to recall all that happened before, but she could only remember the dream she had of herself. She sat there pondering its meaning. _It was me, but an older me. And I was nervous, no alert. And that necklace, it began to glow. What does it all mean?_

But her thoughts were interrupted when a woman dressed in fancy cloth walked forward, revealing herself from the shadows. Aishizu jumped. "Wh- who are you?"

The woman smiled at her with warmth. She had a soft face and carried a wet cloth in her hand. "Don't worry child. I am Ramla, one of the Pharaoh's Priestess." She stood over Aishizu and dabbed her forehead gently. Aishizu just sat there as her body became relaxed.

"You must have had some dream," Ramla said, as she gave cup of water mixed with some herbs to Aishizu. "You were shaking violently. What was it about?"

Aishizu's eyes lowered and then lifted to Ramla's face. The woman had a look of reassurance. "It was of me. And I was standing by the palace balcony." Aishizu voice strained as she recalled all that she saw. "I was dressed royally, and I had a gold necklace with the eye of the gods—"

"You had a necklace with the eye of the gods?" asked Ramla greatly interested. "Was there anything special about it?"

Aishizu replied reluctantly. "Yes, it was glowing."

Ramla nodded her head, "You have been blessed by the gods with foresight, haven't you?"

Aishizu looked at Ramla's face and nodded. Ramla smiled gently. "Dear, I know of the pain you go through. I, too, can see what others can't. It's a blessing and a burden. But you are truly destined for the Millennium Tauk. I have seen it just as you."

Chills ran down Aishizu's spine. Her eyes lowered, and she sat there staring at the ground. _She must be talking about what Akunadin and the Pharaoh were speaking of. But me, a Priestess? That's ridiculous. But I did see that necklace. Maybe it really is a Millennium item. What if she speaks the truth? _This was all so much for Aishizu. She finally looked up, and nodded.

Sensing her uncertainty, Ramla reassured Aishizu. "Don't worry, child. I will tell the Pharaoh of your gift and his counsel of Priest will judge you. But you will surely pass their tests with ease. I can see it."

With that, Ramlaglided out of the room, leaving Aishizu's head swirling filled with conflicting thoughts.

After sitting there for hours, Aishizu heard the door open slowly with a creak. A shadow appeared, but soon the light revealed it was Seto. He had a look of concern and worry on his face, as he advanced toward Aishizu.

"Aishizu, are you okay?"

"Yes, Seto, I'm fine," she answered with embarrassment. The whole situation was quite humiliating, but Seto just smiled.

"You couldn't imagine how frightened I was when I saw you fall to the ground. One minute you were standing beside me and the next, you collapsed to the floor. I was never so worried before," he remarked with humor, yet care.

Aishizu smiled weakly. "Unfortunately, it occurs more than to my liking, but I'm always all right in the end."

"Alright, eh? Does that mean spending a whole day in bed is considered 'all right'?" Seto questioned playfully.

Aishizu laughed. "Well of course, dear Seto. A girl with the beauty of I, must get her rest."

"Hmm… that's funny. I don't think I've seen any pretty girls around here." A smirk spread across Seto's face.

Aishizu gasped jokingly at his joke, but was a bit hurt by his remark. _He doesn't think I'm pretty? _

But Seto immediately realized Aishizu's wound. He instantly replied, "But I do see a graceful and charming young lady before me."

Aishizu blushed deeply.

BANG! The door slammed open and Priest Akunadin walked in. He had a look of fierceness as he stormed to Aishizu's bed to meet Seto.

"Seto, is this where you have been?" He glared at the young boy and continued with his ranting. "Do not allow silly things to distract you." He quickly shot a poisonous glance to Aishizu. "You've worked much too hard. If you ever dream of becoming the High Priest, as I, constant progress must be attained."

Seto looked down and nodded his head at his mentor. "Yes, my Priest, I shall continue with my studies immediately."

"Good boy. Now run along to your books." Seto nodded once again and walked out of the room with a dismal look.

Then Akunadin turned to Aishizu. She sat there staring at him with fearful eyes.

"As for you, I hear the Priestess Ramla believes you are one of the selected ones. To posses a Millennium Item, you must have great power and strength. No mere person can hold these items. Do you think you're capable of this, little girl?"

Fighting off the intimidating aura of the old priest, Aishizu finally mustered out, "Yes."

A look of wonderment sprung on his face. "Oh, really?"

Aishizu looked into his sharp eyes and saw the viciousness that hid behind it. She summoned every ounce of courage she had and finally spoke up.

"Yes, my High Priest, I do believe in my worthiness of the trials for the Millennium Tauk. I may have come from very little and have faced many obstacles, but I truly feel that I am very much capable."

Akunadin raised an eyebrow and simply responded, "We will see very soon, my dear." With that, he stride through the door hastily and left Aishizu alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is my long awaited chapter! It's pretty long and a lot goes on. But I just want to apologize to any anonymous reviewers. I only now figured out how to deactivate the block for anonymous reviewing.**

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Seto just sat there in frustration as he stared at the table filled with thrown scrolls before him. He was in a large musky room, and could only think to himself.

_Why must Priest Akunadin be so hard on me? It's as if he's trying to live through or control me. I'm not even his son. But I won't let him do that. I am in control of my destiny. His word has no value to me._

But as Seto was thinking to himself, the door crept slowly open, revealing one of the young servants. He was small and quite dirty, but that was the usual for a servant.

"Excuse me, sir. But I believe the Royal Court asks for you immediately," said the young boy timidly.

Tired, Seto rubbed his temple and responded, "I'll be there."

The servant nodded. "Yes, sir," and then left instantly.

_Great, Akunadin now got the whole court to harass me._

Seto got up slowly and trudged to the throne room, leaving the disarranged room.

As Seto entered the presence of all the priests and the Pharaoh, he quickly bowed. Akunadin stood by the Pharaoh's side as, the Pharaoh began to speak. "Seto, we have seen you grow from a small timid boy to the very noble young man we see before us. Priest Akunadin has noted of the great work you accomplished, so after careful deliberation, the counsel has decided of your nomination toward the one of the seven Millennium Items, the Millennium Rod. But be cautious, Seto. This is a great responsibility. If chosen, you will go through vigorous training and become one of the counsel members, as you see before yourself, for the next Pharaoh, my son Atemu."

"Yes, my Pharaoh," replied Seto calmly, but inside he was bursting with emotion. _Finally! I have been preparing for this day forever and now I will become a priest, maybe even High Priest._

"Follow me, Seto. Your test awaits you." Akunadin quickly swept out of the throne, and Seto followed.

After sitting there in bed, Aishizu legs began to ache. She yearned to see the sun and walk freely, but Ramla wanted her to stay in bed, so she could regain her strength. _I wonder if no one would mind if I explored the palace. It is such a grand place. _

Aishizu stepped out of bed cautiously and tip toed to the door. She slowly opened it, revealing a hall way filled with light.

She glanced around, to make sure no one was in sight, and ran swiftly, but quietly through the hall. As she passed the amazing architecture and paintings, she examined them, absorbing all the rich history and culture around her. Her eyes were fixed on a tapestry, when she heard a young voice.

"Hmm…I have never seen you before. Are you one father's friends?"

Aishizu turned to see a small boy, richly adorned, with amethyst eyes. He had a soft and innocent face, but at once, she knew this was the son Pharaoh was talking about. "Umm…I'm actually I am a friend of Seto's."

The young boy's eyes lit up. "Really? Seto's my friend too, so that makes us friends."

Aishizu smiled. "Yes, I guess that does."

But then a look of wonderment came upon the boy's face."Wait, I don't think we introduced ourselves."

"No, I don't think we did," Aishizu said trying to recall if they did.

The small boy smiled. "I am Atemu."

"And I am Aishizu."

"It is very nice to meet you Aishizu," replied Atemu.

"As it is with you." They both laughed, but then were interrupted by a small old man.

"Priest Shimon!" exclaimed Atemu.

"Atemu, I have been searching the palace for you. Pharaoh Akunamon requests you at once."

"Aww…" Atemu moaned.

Priest Shimon gave him a reassuring look. "Do not worry. I am sure your meeting will be quick."

"Fine," Atemu replied. He then trudged down the hall to the throne room.

After Atemu was out of sight, Priest Shimon turned to Aishizu.

"Oh, you must be the young woman Priestess Ramla was talking about." Aishizu nodded. "Well, I believe you are needed by her at this moment."

"Oh, ok."

"She and Priestess Sehka are in the garden. And, oh, good luck!"

Aishizu gave him a confused look. _Good luck for what?_ But she then walked off to the garden.

There, in field of flowers, Priestess Ramla stood with a woman, Aishizu assumed to be Priestess Sehka. They were examining flowers and different plants, but they then both lifted their head, seeing Aishizu.

"Hello, Aishizu. I see that you are better." Aishizu nodded. "I don't believe you met Priestess Sehka." Aishizu glanced at the tall and statuesque priestess, but realized that she looked exactly like Priestess Ramla.

Ramla continued. "You are probably wondering why Sehka and I look so similar, but that is because we are twins. Just as the goddesses Isis and Nepthys, we too are sisters." A stunned look came upon Aishizu's face. _They are twin sisters? That's amazing!_

"I have heard much about you and know of the visions you have, Aishizu. And Ramla and I have decided you shall be tested for the Millennium Tauk immediately," said Priestess Sehka. It was all a blur to Aishizu, but she quickly followed the two priestesses who were leading her out of the garden.

_Oh my!_

It was done. Seto was now accepted by the Millennium Rod and will become a priest. Seto's heart filled with an excitement that he had never felt before. _I have to tell Aishizu!_

He went in her search of her, but could not find her anywhere. Seto then saw Karim and Shaada, a scholar just as Seto, talking to a boy around Seto's age. He had chestnut colored hair and had deep murky blue eyes.

"Hello, Seto," greeted Shaada. "I haven't seen you around lately—"

"Guess what, Seto I was accepted by the Millennium scale. And Shaada was accepted by the Millennium Scale, and even Mahado was accepted buy the Millennium Ring."

Shaada rolled his eyes. "You know, Karim, you must learn some modesty."

But Seto just glared at this boy, Mahado. "I don't believe I have ever seen you around the palace."

Mahado simply responded, "Actually, I belong to a family of Magicians. We came to a nearby village and that was when he heard of the Pharaoh's request for gifted children. I was then found by a priest who witnessed my magic and then brought me here. He tested my worthiness of the Millennium Ring and it seemed the Millennium Ring has accepted me."

Seto continued to glare at Mahado. _How does he have the honor of possessing a Millennium Item? _But Seto just turned around and walked away.

He went back to searching for Aishizu, without success. He stood there wondering where she could be, when a thought hit him. _She's probably in the garden!_

There he ran to find that he was correct. Aishizu sat by a small pond staring at the water in a trance.

Seto walked over to her. "Aishizu, you wouldn't believe it, I—"

"You received the Millennium Rod." She looked up with her large blue eyes and then gave a small smile. "I knew you would. I saw it."

Seto gave her a confused look. _How did she see it?_

"Seto, I have a," she paused, thinking to herself, "a gift. I can see visions of the future."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, I never thought my dreams meant anything," replied Aishizu plainly. "But when I was trialed for the Millennium necklace, I—"

"You were trialed for a Millennium Item?" Seto was shocked. It seemed everybody had a Millennium Item.

"Yes, for the Millennium Tauk and it has chosen me as its holder."

"It is great honor, for we will be the priest of Atemu."

Aishizu took a deep breadth and stared back at the water. "Yes," she mumbled to herself. She had a long journey ahead of honors ahead of her.


End file.
